


Decorating

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Series: Winter 2010 drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo spruces up the Roadhouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decorating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puchuupoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puchuupoet/gifts).



> Also on [LJ](http://community.livejournal.com/chomalfoyfics/39249.html) and [DW](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/32330.html).

"Can you get the end?"

Ellen poked her head out of the kitchen. "The end of what?"

Jo, perched on a chair, waved a strand of lights. "These!"

Ellen put down her spatula and walked over. "You know these lowlifes'll never appreciate this, don't you?"

"That's not true," Jo said, grinning. "Jimmy Carns was in here last year, said it reminded him of his mama."

Ellen slung the lights over a nail. "Half the lights didn't work last year."

"I got new ones with some money I won last night."

Ellen chuckled. "I'll put the garland on the pinball machine."


End file.
